Viviendo Contigo
by Razhelle
Summary: LUCY: una escritora y diseñadora de modas NATSU: un publicista muy lindo y buena gente que haran viviendo juntos recien conociendose y ni siquiera son novios 'UY! ¿Que pasara? CAP 3 UP!
1. ¡¿Mudarme contigo!

Hola a todos, este es mi ultimo día T-T, que pena, buuu!, bueno les dejare mas fics el día de hoy, domingo, así que espero que los disfruten y estén alerta, y ANTES QUE NADA, siempre me olvido

***LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A HIRO MASHIMA-SAMA***

Como la vez pasada en "enamorándome de ti" hice de Natsu un patán, o bueno una persona un tanto no "el" esta vez es un chico dulce y tierno *u* ahhh~

* * *

**Viviendo Contigo**

**Primer Capitulo**: Un poco de suerte y… ¡¿que me Mude Contigo?!

* * *

Lucy Heartphilia, es una joven dedicada a vivir la vida, como quiere, tiene un empleo fijo de diseñadora de modas y escritora como un pasatiempo sin embargo es muy famosa y gana mucho dinero con sus novelas, pero sus admiradores, siempre le piden algo esencial en ellas y es la falta de _Amor _causando depresión y frustración en la rubia y así llegamos a este punto… la encontramos en su escritorio con un aura depresiva, tomando un café en una blanca taza, frente a una hoja en blanco en su oficina…

-Ahhrrr ¡no puede ser! ¡No se me ocurre nada! – Gritaba en voz alta revolviéndose sus finos cabellos - ¡ya se! Saldré a pasear un rato – dicho esto tomo su abrigo blanco y su cartera café, la que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos (se nota que es diseñadora de moda)

Salió de la oficina dando una señal a su secretaria y mejor amiga, Levi Mc Garden, de que saldría, recibiendo un asentimiento de la peli azul.

Perdida en sus pensamientos fue a parar a un parque, caminaba distraída mirando al cielo, no se dio cuenta pero estaba a punto caer en un hueco, causado por la próxima plantación de un árbol.

-KYAAA! – sin embargo no termino de caer, unos fuertes y bronceados brazos la sostuvieron, la joven que tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza los abrió de a poco para ver a su salvador, quien tenia una gran y confortable sonrisa

-¿estas bien? ¿No te hiciste daño? – le pregunto, dejándola suavemente en el piso, parada

-s-si gracias – le contesto, el joven, tenia un extraño y llamativo color de cabello, era rosa, y tenia unos profundos ojos color jade, si su apariencia era realmente atrayente y su sonrisa solo lo maximizaba

-bueno, que bien – volvió a sonreír – mi nombre es Natsu, Natsu Dragneel – se presento, ofreciendo su mano en saludo, Lucy acepto dudosa

-Yo soy Lucy Heartphilia – antes esto sintió un suave y corto apretón de la mano del joven, para que después sus ojos se iluminaran

-¡Soy tu Fan! – grito asustando a la rubia, aun sin soltar su mano (ya se, ya se, que Natsu lea es raro)

-¡Ah! ¿En serio? G-gracias – hablo algo sonrojada

-wow, que extraño siempre vengo y jamás te había visto, ¡que increíble! Tengo mucha suerte – estaba muy feliz por el encuentro con su escritora favorita – ¡además! Eres muy linda en persona

-…- la rubia no contestó estaba muy sonrojada – gracias, nadie me lo dijo – y si, es que solo paseaba, pero ya me tengo que ir, lo siento – se excuso – gracias por lo de antes y cuídate- concluyo la conversación

-bueno, esta bien, suerte con el próximo tomo, lo estaré esperando – le grito mientras como la veía alejarse, siempre mostrando esa típica sonrisa suya, se dio media vuelta y continuo con su camino

La joven entro al edificio, tomo el ascensor y se fue directo a su oficina sin decir una palabra, se sentía feliz e inspirada a continuar escribiendo, se sentó abrió su laptop y empezó a tipiar, se le ocurrían un montón de ideas y todo por encontrarse son ese extraño chico de pelo rosa, estaba feliz en sus adentros, escribía y escribía, de vez en cuando entraba Levy a ver como estaba su amiga y esta solo escribía, sin que se diese cuenta, ya eran las 6:12 de la tarde, se alarmo, guardo el archivo, cerro su laptop y la puso en su cartera, para irse, su fiel amiga estaba en su escritorio tomando un café

-¡pensé que jamás saldrías de ahí! – le regaño con su café en la mano

-he he lo siento Levy pero que estaba muy inspirada – se excuso haciendo muecas de disculpa

-bueno como sea, ¿Quién te entiende? Toma – le estrecho un paraguas – esta lloviendo así que te cuidado – le dijo, Levy siempre cuidando de ella, Lucy le había ofrecido constantes veces que subiera de puesto a gerente pero ella se negaba - ¿no prefieres que te llame un Taxi? – le pregunto

-No, pero prefiero caminar, gracias Levy-chan – le dijo para irse con su tipìco saco blanco

Y bien tenia razón, salió y llovía como ducha, estaba reconsiderando la idea de llamar un taxi pero mejor no, camino con su paraguas, después de todo su apartamento no quedaba muy lejos.

Por otro lado…

Cierto peli rosa estaba sentado en su escritorio muy contento, Natsu Dragneel trabajaba en publicidad, y era muy bueno en eso, ganaba muy bien, estaba bastante feliz, sentado en su sillón con los brazos cruzados atrás de su cabeza, mientras que su mejor amigo/enemigo del trabajo lo miraba extrañado

-Oye, ¿que tienes ahora, idiota? ¿Por qué tan feliz? – le pregunto, este tenia su escritorio al frente

-hi hi, nada que te incumba – le contesto aun sonriente y con los ojos cerrados

-verdad, esta noche, vamos a salir a un restaurante con… – le indico pero el peli rosa no lo dejo continuar

-No, otra vez, ¡ya te dije! No quiero mas citas con chicas que no conozco ni quiero conocer – le explico – algún día encontrare a la chica que quiera – sentencio, volviendo a su postura de trabajo

-eso me llevas diciendo, desde que me case – así es el señor acá, estaba casado con Juvia e incluso tenían una hija llamada Wendy.

-Ya, no molestes Gray - le dijo volviendo a su trabajo

-iremos y punto – sentencio

-ya te dije que no – no hizo caso al comentario de su compañero, se fijo en su reloj de muñeca el cual indicaba las 6:23 y dijo - ¡uy! Se hace tarde, me voy – le dijo sacando sus cosas para irse

-¿Por qué te apuras? Si nadie te va a estar esperando – le dijo con simpleza recibiendo un regaño

-cállate idiota – le dijo mientras se iba

Salió a la entrada y se fijo que llovía, tomo un paraguas y salió tranquilamente caminando, algo que odiaba eran los transportes, lo mareaban, el único que soportaba era su moto, pero no la trajo esta vez, así que no tuvo otra opción mas que caminar, camino unas cuantas cuadras y se paro en la vereda para esperar la señal del semáforo para cruzar, mientras esperaba diviso una cabellera rubia con un largo saco blanco del otro lado de la calle, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, fijo le vista en el semáforo y esperaba angustioso a que cambiase de color

-vamos ¡apúrate! – le gritaba al semáforo, este por una extraña coincidencia cambio de color, al verde, Natsu solo cruzo la pista a toda velocidad con el paraguas, buscando con la vista a la misma chica de horas antes, decepcionado de no haberla encontrado camino mas lento

En unas calles un poco mas lejos de ahí…

-¡AHHH! ¡Maldición! – Exclamaba molesta la rubia, se le había roto el tacón – tranquila mantén la calma Lucy, nada puede ser peor – se dijo a si misma, pero para su mala suerte un ladrón le arrancho su cartera - ¡OYE! ¡Devuélveme eso! – estaba muy molesta y asustada, ahí llevaba su laptop y con todas la paginas que había escrito con su novela.

El peli rosa que pasaba cerca de ahí escucho unos gritos de una muy conocida voz, se dirigió al lugar de los hechos, y la vio ahí estaba, suspiro se le iba a acercar pero alguien paso por su costado rápidamente arranchándole la cartera al ver esto estaba dispuesto a perseguir al hombre pero quedo estático ante la reacción de la rubia, esta se había sacado el zapato de tacón roto y se lo lanzo al hombre, con una perfecta y acertada puntería, le cayo al ladrón, justo en la cabeza, dejándole inconsciente, ella corrió hasta ahí, tomo su cartera y suspiro aliviada.

-Wow… - la voz familiar se presento a su lado sorprendiendo a la chica - ¡vaya! Que puntería – dijo mirando al ladrón tendido en el piso

-¡ah! – "¡_que vergüenza!"_ pensaba la rubia – he he ¿tu crees? Que vergüenza – hablo tímidamente

-"_que carácter la de esta chica, asombrosa_" – pensó el peli rosa, pero de la nada la rubia de su costado se dejo caer, gracias a sus grandiosos reflejos la sostuvo justo a tiempo - ¡Oi! ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto preocupado

-si, lo siento, es que… no se… no tengo fuerzas – esto es debido a que la señorita no había comido nada en todo el día (ya saben coman bien chicos y chicas) El chico la sostuvo de la espalda y hombros para que no se fuese para atrás

-¿te llevo a tu casa? – le pregunto amablemente sonriendo

-no es necesario – sentencio recomponiéndose como podía

-insisto, te puede pasar algo en cualquier momento – le dijo serio

-¿Qué no viste como me defendí? – refuto

-si pero ahora solo te queda un zapato – le dijo muy seguro

-bien – acepto molesta de haber perdido - ¿s-seguro? ¿No es mucha molestia? – pregunto, por alguna extraña razón la chica confiaba en el

-si no hay problema – le dijo sonriendo de nuevo, la chica guardo el paraguas en su cartera, Natsu miro sus pies, uno descalzo, solo le dio una sonrisa a la confundía joven y la cargo, siendo la rubia quien sostenía el paraguas muy sonrojada

-¡oye! ¡¿Que haces?! ¡Bájame! - le exigió muy asustada

-te falta un zapato, te mojaras, además seguro te vuelves a desmayar, déjame cargarte, tranquila no soy mala persona – le explico sonriente – jamás te haría daño – le dejo en claro

-e-esta bien, pero la gente nos mira… - hablaba la rubia muy avergonzada y aferrándose al cuello del peli rosa, con el paraguas en una mano, tratando de esconderse, el peli rosa sintió el dulce aroma de la rubia, sonrió y la cargo cual princesa todo el camino, la verdad solo faltaban 2 cuadras para llegar al apartamento de la rubia.

-e-es doblando la esquina – dijo con voz muy tímida

-esta bien – asintió el peli rosa llegando a la puerta del edificio

-y-ya puedes bajarme – le dijo soltándose de su cuello, Natsu la bajo cuidadosamente hasta que los pies de la joven tocaran el frio piso, esta por la vergüenza miraba al piso murmurando un…

-gracias Natsu – le dijo con las mejillas del color de un tomate, sacando torpemente las llaves de su apartamento, el joven la seguía cual perrito, la chica al ver el comportamiento del peli rosa le pregunto - ¿qui-quieres pasar? –este solo asintió con la cabeza

El apartamento era bastante… blanco, no tenía muchas cosas solo unos sillones e color rojo, dejando unas grandes ventanas de fondo, había un armario con muchos libros, todo estaba muy ordenado, es mas parecía que nadie vivía ahí, la rubia dejo la llaves en la mesa junto con su cartera se quito los zapatos y los boto a la basura, se puso unas cómodas pantuflas y saco dos tazas blancas con chocolate caliente del que salía humo, se lo extendió al peli rosa

-gracias por todo – y por primera vez Lucy sonrió, una linda vista para Natsu quien se sonrojo

-de nada, oye… ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –hablo tomando un sorbo de su café

-si adelante – le hablo de manera dulce

-no es por ofender pero parece que nadie viviese aquí ¿vives sola? – le dijo

-mhmm… – asintió pasando el liquido por su garganta – si, paso la mayoría del tiempo en la oficina solo vengo aquí para dormir – le explico

-ooh~ ¿te gusta estar sola? – le pregunto esperando una respuesta

-…no pero no tengo padres, y mis amigos tienen su casa – continuo tomando otro sorbo

-igual que yo – respondió Natsu

-…Ya veo – hablaba la rubia con un tono un tanto deprimido, lo que noto el peli rosa

-entonces… - dijo pensando mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa - ¡vivamos juntos! ¡Múdate conmigo! – ante esto la rubia casi se atraganta con el chocolate

-¡hey! ¡No te mueras! ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto, la rubia solo estaba en estado de shock

* * *

**¿QUE HARA LUCY? ¿ACEPTARA? ¿SE NEGARA ROTUNDAMENTE? ¿Qué HARA Natsu CON SU RESPUESTA?** Las dudas se responderán y algo muy cómico pasara también la entrada de cierto personaje… Todo esto y mucho mas en el prox cap. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer… **¿reviews? criticas? les gusto o no**


	2. El amigo

Hola a todos… *aura depresiva* al parecer los profesores de mi colegio se pusieron de acuerdo en darnos de alma, siendo día lunes, pues así es no tuvieron piedad, ¡jamás había escrito tanto en mi vida! ¡Y menos en un solo día! Claro nos dejaron un montón de tareas… y ni mencionar los exámenes orales… pero aprobé física, lo que me hace muy feliz (en serio soy bien floja para mate) bueno mientras estaba en clase, una de mis compañeras me dio una brillante idea para continuar uno de mis fics, claro, después de decirme mi vida por haber estado "desconectada del mundo" según ella… me dijo "¡maldita sea!, ¡esto es el colmo!, ¡¿se puede saber en donde rayos estabas en una semana?!" y creen que me dejo contestar, ¡no señores! Continúo sermoneándome… Como sea no los aburro mas, pero antes… COMO LO SIENTO, ME CONFUNDI EL CHOCOLATE CON CAFÉ, ¡TONTA DE MI! AHORA… quiero agradecer a:

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel** : OK NO TE PREOCUPES :) LA SEGUIRE, GRACIAS POR COMENTAR

**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan** : tienes un muy buen punto… gracias, ¿no te hice esperar mucho no?

**LucyxHeartfilia:** hahaha ¿en serio? gracias

**MajoDragneel :** exacto eso se pregunta con anestesia

**Infinity Infinytum:** ¡LO SE! LO SIENTO que vergüenza no corregí pero si vendieran algo así, sin duda yo lo compraría, hehehe… AWWWW yo también te voy a extrañar, a todos de hecho, hare lo posible por publicar, y si me demoro, lo siento mucho… y bueno gracias por tu apoyo.

**miner1144**: gracias, y no te preocupes, incluiré algo de juvia por ahí…

**Verónica:** si que raro ¿NO? He bueno gracias si seguiré

**NaLu-Chan:** tratare de arreglar eso de levi, pero no preocupes mas adelante se descubre algo sobre levy, jojojo gracias.

**Paredi:** gracias! XD

* * *

**Segundo capitulo: **a los viejos tiempos

_-…Ya veo – hablaba la rubia con un tono un tanto deprimido, lo que noto el peli rosa_

_-entonces… - dijo pensando mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa - __**¡vivamos juntos! ¡Múdate conmigo!**__ – ante esto la rubia casi se atraganta con el chocolate _

_-¡hey! ¡No te mueras! ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto, la rubia solo estaba en estado de shock _

-¡Oi! – trataba de llamar la atención de Lucy zarandeándola, esta procesaba lentamente y en su cabeza aparecían constantemente las palabras "vivamos juntos" "múdate conmigo" sonaban como un eco…

-…- la rubia termino el proceso para soltar un fuerte grito - ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? – le pregunto asustada

-no, ¿Aceptaras? – le pregunto ilusionado, tomando tranquilamente otro sorbo de su chocolate (esta vez no se convertirá en café XD)

-¡te acabo de conocer hace unas horas! ¿Y me pides que me mude contigo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaría tal petición? – le pregunto histérica

-mmm – buscaba una escusa – pues… ¿Porque soy lindo? – pregunto sonriente en forma de broma, el rostro de Lucy se torno en un leve sonrojo, era verdad, era bastante atractivo, para cualquier mujer…

-"_tiene un punto, es cierto_" – pensó la rubia – _"¡¿pero que estoy diciendo?! ¡Es un completo extraño!_" – se regañaba mentalmente

-no soy un extraño, porque ya me conoces – ante esto la rubia detuvo sus pensamientos muy sorprendida

-"¿_Acaso lee las mentes_?" – se pregunto asustada mentalmente

-no, no leo mentes, solo me fijo en tus expresiones, deberías estudiar actuación – le propuso con una sonrisa, la ojicafe estaba mas que sorprendida

-y tu deberías ser detective – le propuso también - ¡no me cambies de tema! La respuesta es ¡no! – dijo decisiva (Lucy no aceptara tan fácil) ahora por favor sal de mi casa – sugirió indicando que se fuera

-bien, nos vemos Lucy – se despidió son una sonrisa -¡ah! Pero antes, eres mi amiga ¿no? – le pregunto mostrando su perfecta dentadura algo cerca de ella

-s-supongo – asintió dudosa, pues ya no sabia si se trataba de una persona muy social o un acosador

-que bueno, antes de que me vaya… ¿puedes firmarme este libro? – saco de su maletín una de las novelas de Lucy, extendiéndole a la rubia esperando a que firmara, esta saco de su cartera una pluma y lo firmo – pon, "con cariño para mi mejor amigo y salvador Natsu" ¿Si? – le pregunto cual niño de 6 años que recibía el mejor regalo para navidad

-vaya, eres exigente – a la rubia le resbalo una gotita por la nuca y puso todo lo que le dijo el peli rosa, agregando "con mucho cariño para…" y se inclino y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla como muestra de agradecimiento – esto es por salvarme, dos veces – le extendió una gran sonrisa, haciendo que el peli rosa se pusiera nervioso, y un ligero rubor apareciese en sus mejillas

-si quieres puedes agradecerme, mudándote conmigo – le propuso de nuevo ya en la puerta, recibiendo negación de la joven y un fuerte portazo en la cara, así que no le quedo otra mas que irse… en el camino a la entrada del departamento pensó en mil maneras… de (no es de morir, como el show ese XD lo veo todas las noches) de hacer que Lucy aceptase su propuesta, pues no renunciaría así de fácil… sin duda a Lucy le esperaba un largo día mañana

En el departamento…

La ojicafe, estaba recostada en la puerta, suspiro y se fue a su habitación, tomo un calmante baño de agua caliente, relajo su cuerpo, abrió lentamente sus ojos y ya había pasado mas de media hora

-no ¡me hare una pasa! – grito Lucy, saliendo de la ducha de un salto, tapándose con una toalla blanca, se vistió con una piyama de franela y se sentó en su sofá para empezar a escribir, pues estaba atrasada con la publicación de su libro, decidió agregar algunas de la escenas que paso con Natsu, después de todo su novela se trataba de eso… escribió unas cuantas paginas para quedarse dormida minutos después… se levanto pesadamente y se acostó, claro, después de guardar el archivo y apagar su laptop

Al día siguiente…

Los rayos de sol la molestaban, inconscientemente decidió girarse en oposición al sol pero cayo de su cama, vaya forma de empezar el día, al parecer no tenia la mas mínima intención de levantarse, tirada en el piso, jalo una almohada de su cama y la posiciono debajo de su cabeza, en el piso, "NO, Lucy, ya levántate" se dijo a si misma, se reincorporo perezosamente, se dirijo a la ducha, la abrió y agua fría salió de esta, despertándola por completo, tomo sus cosas, sus llaves y salió directo a su trabajo.

Salio del edificio donde vivia, tomo un buen bocado de aire, y empezo a caminar, como es de costumbre no falta el hombre que le mande cumplidos o que le silven y para eso Lucy tenia una muy efectiva solucion, usar audifonos, sin escuchar el mundo exterior camino, ya faltaban unas pocas cuadras para llegar al lugar donde trabajaba, de pronto la musica de su celular paro, siendo reemplazada por la llamada entrante, saco su celular y vio era Levy, contesto

-si…¿alo? ¿levy? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto - ¿Qué, que? A si claro, ya no te preocupes, esta bien – al parecer Levy no asistiria hoy al trabajo, pues tenia que irse a una reunion importante de empresas, a parte de ser secretaria, manejaba una compañía, no era necesario que estuviese presente todo el tiempo sin embargo no podia faltar a las reuniones, sin Levy su secretaria ela se tendria que encargar de la entrega y publicidad de sus libros y diseños.

Entro al departamente, abrio su oficina, dejo su saco colgando en el perchero de la entrada, se sento en su comodo sillon rojo vino, Levy le habia dejado los numeros de las agencias publicitarias, sobre la mesa, tomo el papel, habian bastantes direcciones, eligio al azar el segundo y marco, espero el bip y sono una voz gruesa por el otro lado del telefono

-agencias Fairy Tail ¿si, diga? – era una voz femenina

-si disculpe ¿podria comunicarme con el departamento de publicidad? – pregunto Lucy

Si no hay problema, comunicando… - le informo

-departamento de publicidad ¿Qué desea? – era una voz masculina

-alo si habla Lucy Heartphilia, llamo para saber si podria encargarse de publicar mi libro y tambien… - sin embargo conforme iba hablando no oia la respiracion de la persona -… ¿alo?

- ¡Lucy! – oyo gritar por el otro lado, esa voz le parecia familiar - ¿como has estado? – pregunto del otro lado del telefono

-¿gray? ¿gray fullbuster? – pregunto incredula - ¿Cómo has estado tu, como esta juvia? Lamento no haber podido ir a tu boda, estaba de viaje – se excuso

-esta bien no te preocupes, oye nos tenemos que ver – propuso el joven

-si los extraño un monton – exclamo feliz

-si nosotros tambien, oye esa vez no me dejaste presentarte a mi amigo – le propuso con voz picaresca

-dale con eso, pero que mania la tuya, ademas ya conoci a alguien – hablo con voz modesta

-¿asi? Y se podria saber ¿Quién es? – pregunto con curiosidad

-bueno lo conoci en un parque y me pidio que me mude con el – apenas termino de hablar su amigo no tardo en regañarle

-¡pero que te pasa! ¡¿un chico del parque?! ¡¿y si te hace algo?! Y encima… ¡¿mudarte con el?! – se notaba el enfado

-p-pero es un buen tipo – se excuso

-pero nada… por cierto, ¿Dónde estas viviendo? – pregunto por la direccion

-a bueno cuadra 9 departamento 103 ¿por? – pregunto despues de indicarle la direccion

-ah pues porque llevare a Erza a ver si ella te hace razonar – hablo con mas tranquilidad asustando por completo a la rubia

-a E-Erza n-no hace falta – tartamudeo del miedo

-tranquila solo bromeo, bueno saludos y que la pases bien, ah por cierto ¿para que me llamabas? – pregunto al fin

-¡ah! Si para… ¿para que era? Ya me olvide ¡ah! No no, para que se encargen de publicar mi libro

-¡ah! Si no te preocupes ¡dejanoslo a nosotros! Yo me encargare personalmente de eso

-esta bien gracias chau – y sin mas corto

ADELANTO:

Gray: bien lucy este es mi amigo que te queria presentar

Lucy: ¿natsu?

Natsu: ¿lucy?

Gray: esperen ¿se conocen?

Lucy: si ese es el chico que te mencione en el telefono

Gray: un momento… ese es… (lucy asiente) ¡natsu! ¡eres un degenerado!

.

.

.

**proximo capitulo ¿como lograr un "si"?**


	3. Juego y apuesta

_**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE SINO A HIRO MASHIMA – SAMA**_

_Este cap. se lo dedicó a un amigo que está cumpliendo años, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Diego! Para que no te quejes…_

* * *

_**Viviendo Contigo**_

**III**

"**Juego y apuesta"**

No lo podía creer, después de tantos años, se conectó con Gray Fullbuster, uno de sus mejores amigos de la secundaria junto con Erza, quien sabe qué habrá sido de ambos, dejaron la comunicación, dado que Lucy continuó sus estudios en el extranjero, cinco años para ser exactos y hace pocos meses había vuelto.

Luego de la llamada, dejó el teléfono en su sitio, no era porque era floja sino que no tenía nada que hacer y la inspiración que la llevó a escribir el día anterior se esfumó, como no había cosas pendientes de las cuales encargarse, decidió irse a distraer, para esto escogió uno de sus lugares preferidos, la biblioteca.

Llevó sus audífonos consigo y dispuso su trayecto a la dichosa biblioteca, una vez ahí, entró, se fue directo a los libros de romance, pues a pesar de no saber escribir romance o temas de amorío, si le gustaban, sobre todo los finales felices y románticos, lo que no entendí era porque inexplicablemente ella no podía hacer lo mismo, era una de las cosas que más la frustraban.

Viendo algunas portadas de libros, hubo uno que llamó su atención, lo sacó del estante y leyó el título.

"No te quiero, pero sí me gustas"

Era el título más contradictorio que había leído en su vida, llevada por la curiosidad, fue a la caja y lo compró, lo puso en su maletín, lo leería en su casa, más tranquila, sin más se dirigió a su apartamento, se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse con cierta persona afuera de la puerta principal.

-"_Es el chico de la vez pasada_" – pensó.

Llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros, una camisa color rojo vino, con los botones del cuello algo abiertos y la corbata negra suelta, sin embargo una bufanda blanca le cubría el cuello, sinceramente su ropa hacía juego con él, pues su camisa resaltaba el color de su cabello.

-Hola. – sonrió levantando una de sus manos en señal de saludo

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que sabes exactamente donde es mi apartamento? – preguntó curiosa

-Jamás olvido una dirección – argumentó

-Pero solo viniste una vez – recriminó

-Tengo buena memoria –rió despeinándose un poco el cabello – Quizás te parezca extraño encontrarme afuera de la puerta de tu casa. (N/a: ¿A quién no?)

-Algo…- Habló sarcástica sonriendo de lado

-Es que te extrañaba – sonrió mostrando toda su dentadura

-"_Que directo_" Y…la verdadera razón es… - se detuvo esperando que Natsu completará la oración

-No sé, solo quise verte – su respuesta fue muy honesta sorprendiendo a la rubia.

-Bien, entonces ¿quieres pasar? – recibió un asentimiento por parte del peli rosa, quién después se tiró instantáneamente sobre su sofá, acomodándose.

Lucy solo se quedo a mirar, mientras se dirigía a su cocina, era algo temprano y aún era temprano como para almorzar, sacó dos postres de la refrigeradora, uno de fresa, para ella y otro de vainilla para él, llevó en sus manos los platos y cerró la puerta con el pie.

-¿Te gusta la vainilla? – preguntó mirando donde estaban los cubiertos.

-Si – contestó desde la sala.

Si se preguntan por qué es que estaba tan tranquilo, pues estaba leyendo el libro que Lucy había comprado anteriormente, le gustaba la historia, era cómica y romántica desde el primer capítulo, hasta donde había leído el personaje masculino engaño a la chica con un juego, invitándola un café y así decidió intentarlo él también, guardó el libro de nuevo en su maletín y se acomodó sentado en el sofá.

-Lucy – llamó, segundos después apareció la nombrada – estoy aburrido, hagamos algo ¿Si? – La rubia asintió dándole el pedazo de torta y sentándose al frente de él.

-Algo… ¿Cómo que? – dijo llevándose una cucharadita de torta a la boca.

-Es muy fácil, yo te haré 5 preguntas y tienes que contestarlas mal, si contestas una bien, pierdes– habló con simpleza

-¡Que fácil! – dijo victoriosa

-Para hacerlo más interesante, si yo ganó te mudas conmigo y si tú ganas… - esperó a que ella complete la frase.

-¿Qué? ¡No! -.

-Tranquila, ¿tienes miedo de perder? – sonrió con autosuficiencia

-Por supuesto que no, si yo gano no me mudo – sentenció, provocando una sonrisa traviesa en el peli rosa. Ambos se dieron la mano reafirmando la apuesta.

"_Psicología inversa, jamás falla"._

-Bien, empecemos… ¿Dónde estamos?

-En la luna.- contestó satisfecha – "No perderé"

-Bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Lily – sonrió

-Siguiente pregunta ¿1 + 1 es 3?

-Sí – Lucy estaba realmente atenta, dejando a Natsu sin opciones.

-¿Qué número de pregunta era la última?

-8 – contestó satisfecha consigo misma.

"_Maldición" – _pensó Natsu, a estas altura la protagonista del libro había caído, debió suponer que Lucy era más inteligente, sin embargo faltaba la última, con esta sí perdería.

-Muy bien, En serio, ¿Es la primera vez que juegas este juego? – el tono de su voz era tan falso, que no parecía una de las preguntas, y Lucy cayó por completo en la trampa.

-Sí – contesto con total probabilidad

-Sonrió feliz, Lucy al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía Natsu, se dio cuenta de su error, pues esa era la quinta pregunta y la contestó con total afirmación, inmediatamente reaccionó de forma defensiva.

-¡No se vale! ¡Hiciste trampa! ¡No parecía una pregunta! – Lucy era de las persona que siempre cumplían sus apuestas y promesas.

-Lo siento, ya perdiste Lucy, anda empacando. – No podía molestarse con él, después de todo ella lo prometió, y su sonrisa derretía esa capa de duro y frío acero que tenía como muro.

Resignada siguió comiendo su torta.

-¿Nos vamos? – sin duda estaba impaciente

-¿Qué? ¿ya? Estas loco – siguió con su torta

-Lucy, lo prometiste y yo gané limpia y just…- no pudo seguir Lucy lo interrumpió.

-¡No es cierto! Me pusiste una trampa – se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín cual niña de cinco años.

Natsu solo rió – Vamos Lucy, no seas mala, tu siempre cumples con tu palabra ¿no? – la miró con unos ojos tan pero tan tiernos que Lucy no se pudo resistir y a regañadientes aceptó.

***Horas después***

-Diablos Lucy, ¿Tanto piensas llevar? ¡No la puedo cerrar! -.

Natsu trataba de cerrar la maleta donde Lucy llevaba la mayoría de su ropa, sin embargo no podía, no sin reventar la maleta. Lucy quien estaba detrás de Natsu, se sentó encima de la maleta, haciendo presión.

-¿Ahora? – preguntó

-Bueno ciertamente tu peso ayuda – este comentario enfadó a la rubia

-¿Acaso me llamaste gorda? – la mirada que le daba no era una dulce que digamos.

-No, no, era broma jeje – rió nervioso – En fin, ¿eso es todo? – pregunto cansado.

-Sí creo que sí – dijo mientras miraba las 5 maletas de tamaño regular y pequeñas que Natsu había empilado cerca dela puerta.

-¿No te falta alguna otra maleta? – preguntó sarcástico

-Tienes razón, falta una – dijo mientras se dirigía a su cuarto

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Es en serio? – No se lo creía, mas maletas para llevar, para qué habló.

***Mientras tanto***

Gray, estaba ansioso de ver a su prácticamente hermana, claro de cariño, decidió llevar a Juvia, su esposa consigo para por fin presentársela, llevaba la dirección apuntada en un papel, sin embargo a diferencia de Natsu el sí es desorientado.

-Gray- sama lleva conduciendo más de 2 horas, ¿no quiere que pregunte a alguna persona cerca? – habló preocupada

-No, Juvia, yo puedo ya casi llegamos -.

-Lleva diciendo eso hace una hora, mejor usemos el GPS de su celular – Nuevamente recibió una negación por parte del pelinegro.

-La próxima Juvia conduce – murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Nada, ¡Ah! Gray-sama aquí es, Av. Margot, calle 9 dep. 103 – repitió la dirección apuntada.

Ambos felices de haber llegado, se bajaron del auto, y entraron al edificio.

**.. .. ..**

-Al fin, tenemos todo – suspiró Natsu aliviado, tenían todo en la puerta, la cual estaba abierta listos para irse, al lado de la puerta había un estante con cosas, una de ella era una agenda que más parecía un diario, pero como estaba alto no alcanzó a llegar, estiraba al máximo su mano en vano, tirando varias cosas a su paso, mirando a Natsu con ojitos de cachorrito este se estiró y lo alcanzó sin dificultad sin embargo tropezó con las cosas que Lucy había tirado accidentalmente, llaves, cayendo encima de Lucy y las maletas, que anteriormente había sido apiladas, estaban tan cerca uno del otro, que sus miradas chocaban directamente, Lucy estaba ruborizada a tope, y Natsu igual, pero con menos intensidad.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?! – Habló una voz molesta - ¡¿NATSU?! –lo llamó incrédulo

-Oh, Natsu – san – era una voz femenina muy sorprendida

El peli rosa sin duda reconoció su voz, era la de Gray Fullbuster, ¿qué hacía el aquí?

-Natsu ¿Qué haces aquí? Y sobre todo ¡¿ENCIMA DE LUCY?! ¿Acaso se conocen? Decía mientras Natsu lo miraba desde su posición sonriendo nervioso, inmediatamente se levantó ayudando a la rubia a levantarse.

-Bueno, nos conocimos hace un par de día, él es el chico que te mencioné en el teléfono – habló tímidamente, mirando a otro lado sonriendo.

-Espera, él es… quien… Natsu es… - no podía completar ninguna frase, Lucy solo asentía.

-¡NATSU! ¡ERES UN DEGENERADO! – Lo acusó

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?! -.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Mis lindos lectores, espero les haya gustado y en serio lamento no haber actualizado hace ufff de tiempo, los quiero muchísimo y gracias por su apoyo.**_

_**Sé que el final es un poco distinto a lo que mencioné en el capítulo anterior, pero en fin, gracias por leer, ¿reviews?**_

_**La contestacion será en el prox cap que ESTA VES tratare de no tardar en subir **_


End file.
